Final Fantasy X version differences
This article lists version differences between various releases of Final Fantasy X. Final Fantasy X Japanese version * Original release of the game, released on July 19, 2001. North American version * Released on December 17, 2001. * The game uses to confirm and to cancel, opposite of the original Japanese version. * A Save Sphere was added in the Monster Arena. * A Strength Sphere is now awarded for winning the story-mandatory blitzball match. In the Japanese version, a Potion is awarded. * Added ability to automatically sort equipment in the menu. * SOS abilities now activate at a higher threshold; 50% HP instead of 25% HP. * Bribe mechanics were updated. The gil amount for 100% success was raised from x20 enemy Max HP to x25. North American only differences * Kimahri's Celestial Weapon, Longinus, has been renamed Spirit Lance. * Some names for Celestial items have been switched (e.g. in Japanese versions, Mercury Crest is for Wakka's Celestial Weapon, but in the North American version, it is for Rikku's). Final Fantasy X: International * Addition of the Expert Mode Sphere Grid. * Addition of eight optional Dark Aeon battles: Dark Valefor, Dark Ifrit, Dark Ixion, Dark Shiva, Dark Bahamut, Dark Yojimbo, Dark Anima, and the Dark Magus Sisters (a trio of Dark Cindy, Dark Sandy, and Dark Mindy). ** Addition of superboss Penance which appears after defeating the Dark Aeons. * Omega Weapon's HP increased from 99,999 to 999,999, now absorbs all elements, and is weak to Osmose. * New typeface used for when showing damage dealt/healed. * Addition of Sphere Grid abilities: Extract Power, Extract Mana, Extract Speed, Extract Ability, along with corresponding weapon abilities: Distill Power, Distill Mana, Distill Speed, Distill Ability. * Addition of additional four new Sphere Grid abilities: Full Break, Nab Gil, Pilfer Gil, Quick Pockets. * Addition of one armor ability: Ribbon. * Quick Hit's speed bonus was reduced from 3x to 1.5x and its MP cost increased from 12 to 36. * Auron's Celestial Weapon Masamune went from scaling from 1x damage at full HP to 4.33x damage at 1 HP, to scaling from 0.5x damage at full HP to 2.167x damage at 1 HP. * Yojimbo's compatibility system changed, making him easier to use. Initial compatibility increased from 50 to 128. * Changes to Overdrives: ** Auron's Tornado now hits twice instead of once. ** Wakka's Overdrives now all receive damage bonus based on remaining time, similarly to Tidus's Swordplay and Auron's Bushido. ** Anima's Oblivion hits 16 times instead of once. Damage constant for the Overdrive has been lowered from 75 to 4. ** Magus Sisters' Delta Attack hits 6 times instead of once. Damage constant for the Overdrive has been lowered from 60 to 10. ** Yojimbo's attack formula has been altered, increasing likelihood of triggering Zanmato. * The English International version inherently plays at 50Hz, affecting gameplay speed. The North American version plays at 60Hz. * Japanese subtitles are altered to match the English voice acting. * English default names are used instead of the Japanese default names as the English keyboard is only used. *Swamp Mafdets now drop weapons and armor with abilities (previously they dropped blanks). * Inclusion of Another Story, also known as Eternal Calm - FINAL FANTASY X-2: Prologue. * Inclusion of developer interviews. Release * Japanese release on January 31st, 2002. * Australian release on May 17th, 2002. * European/PAL region release on May 24th, 2002. Final Fantasy X HD Remaster * High definition remaster of Final Fantasy X: International including Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm, but without developer interviews and Japanese voices and subtitles are from the original version of the game. * Facial changes during some events, (e.g: the scene before battle against Yunalesca). * Video output changed from 4:3 to 16:9 (widescreen). * Native 1080p display. * Rearranged large number of tracks. ** The FMV version of the song "Otherworld" is used in the battle with Braska's Final Aeon, replacing the alternate version that was used in the PlayStation 2 editions. * The option to choose between Japanese and English at the start of the game (International version) was removed. * New typeface use for the game's text. * New user interfaces. * The English version of "I'm gonna be a blitzball when I grow up!" said by the child in Kilika Port isn't a translation error. The error originates in the original Japanese version on the PlayStation 2. The error is corrected in the Japanese release of HD Remaster, while in English the phrase is not corrected. * Inclusion of a new audio drama, Final Fantasy X -Will-. * Spathi was renamed to Sword, Grothia to Fist, and Pterya to Wing. * The key item Flower Scepter was renamed to Flower Sceptre. * The Home glitch from the Japanese International version was fixed. * Cloud saving system is added. * Transfer Data between the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita is able to take advantage of swapping saves between systems allowing players to transfer data between the standalone Vita version and the PlayStation 3 counterpart. * Trophies for PlayStation Network. * FMV Cutscenes have been cropped. PlayStation Vita * New "Quick Recovery" feature. The player can restore the party's HP with Potions, Hi-Potions, or White Magic. Quick Recovery menu can be accessed by sliding the Vita touchscreen. * Spathi, Grothia, and Pterya retain their names. PlayStation 4 * Further enhanced graphics. * Improved character models and textures for important non-playable characters. NPCs no longer have low quality hands and fingers. * Ability to choose either the original or remastered soundtrack. Version 1.01 * Music now continues after exiting battle, rather than resetting. * Random number generation is now truly random. Microsoft Windows (via Steam) * Based on the PlayStation 4 version. * An option to choose between Japanese and English audio. However, audio is restricted depending on the language setting: ** Text: Japanese / Korean / Traditional Chinese with voice: Japanese ** Text: English / French / Italian / German / Spanish with voice: English * Built-in graphic options. Anisotropic, Anti-aliasing, Post-draw anti-aliasing, and HBAO are all adjustable. * Customizable keyboard and controller buttons. * In-game PlayStation button prompts were replaced by Xbox buttons. * Auto-save feature. * An option to skip cutscenes. Not all cutscenes can be skipped. * Special game boosting features: ** Turbo. Use to speed up the game to 2x or 4x. It won't affect player input in menus and cutscenes/FMV. ** Supercharge. Characters will be supercharged. ** Enemy Encounter Override. Increase or decrease enemy encounter rate. ** Auto-battle. Characters will fight using AI. ** Hide HUD. Use to hide user interface. * Change parameter options: ** Get all items. ** Unlock all skills. ** Max gil. Nintendo Switch *The Celestial Weapons' sigils and crests use the Japanese naming scheme. *"Quick Recovery" feature returns. *Game content is included on the game card in the retail version. *The Sphere Grid tutorial may be skipped. Xbox One *The Celestial Weapons' sigils and crests use the Japanese naming scheme. *The current signed-in profile is shown on the top right in the title screen. **Pressing will change profiles. Release * Japanese release on December 26th, 2013. * North American release on March 18th, 2014. * European/PAL region release on March 21st, 2014. Category:Final Fantasy X